garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Garfield Musical/Transcript
(The episode begins at Momma's Pizzeria, where Penelope Pussycat is combing her hair) [Penelope] He's lazy and rude He eats all the food He watches the TV all day So why is he so dreamy to me? I can't say. When we have a date He's usually late And he expects me to pay So why is he so dreamy to me? I can't say (Garfield with a guitar slung on his back runs to the Pizzeria. While crossing the door to Penelope's quarter, he spins and heads to Penelope) [Garfield] Penelope, dear! turns her head towards Garfield'' '' Garfield Oh, Garfield hon! [Garfield] Your Garfield is here. jumps off her chair Penelope Let's go some place that's fun! [Garfield] Are you in for a treat? [Penelope] Let's go dancing tonight! [Garfield] First, I'll take you to eat. [Penelope] Yeah, I figured you might. [Garfield] Then we'll go for a walk. [Penelope] Can we find a new spot? [Garfield] And we'll have a nice talk. [Penelope] Where the music is hot? [Garfield] Then beneath the full moon... is running in circles around Garfield Penelope Someplace trendy or chic? [Garfield] ...I will sing you a tune! [Penelope] Like you do every week... Garfield: 'Say, since you live in this restaurant, why should we go eat somewhere else? '''Penelope: ''sighs'' ''We always eat here. the Pizzeria, Garfield is playing the guitar, singing and dancing while the piza is being prepared. Penelope is not enjoying the show. [Garfield] Penelope, the girl for me, The pizzeria where you live is heavenly! As long as you reside here all the food is free Oh, you're the girl for me!'' '' Penelope: 'Garfield, can we go dancing or do some-- ''(Penelope suddenly hears exciting rock and roll music) '''Penelope: ''(excitedly) What is that?! ''(The scene abruptly cuts to the Kit Kat Klub where Mister Rock and Roll is performing) Mister Rock and Roll: 'Hello, baby! Whoo! Hee hee! ''(Penelope dashes off to the source of the music, leaving a surprised Garfield, who's eating lasagna behind) 'Mister Rock and Roll: '''Come here, kitty! ''(Penelope arrives, and she sees Mister Rock and Roll performing on stage as one cat plays the drums while another plays the piano) 'Mister Rock and Roll: '''I got something to tell you, baby! Uh-huh! ''(Penelope is excited to see Mister Rock and Roll Perform) '''Rock and Roll Penelope, I'll set you free. I'd like to take you dancing until half past three 'Cause I'm a dancing cat (Ooooh!) Any fool can plainly see Mister Rock and Roll: 'Yeah, baby! 'Rock and Roll I'm a dancing cat So won't you come and dance with me? Yeah! (Oooooh!) (Penelope hops onto one of the chairs) [Mister Rock and Roll) Now, hear my plea, Penelope Can't you see I come to you on bended knee I'm a dancing cat with just a shred of dignity Mister Rock and Roll: 'Not much, baby. 'Rock and Roll But I'm a dancing cat, so won't you come and dance with me? (Ooooooh-whoo!) I can dance real cool or dance it warm If we're caught in a desert, I can dance up a storm I can dance it slow or dance it fast If we're trapped in a mine, I'll dance up a blast So it must be, Penelope We'll make a perfect couple if you'll just agree I'm a dancing cat, baby, and I make no apology (Peneople is starting to fall in love with Mister Rock and Roll) Mister Rock and Roll: 'Not one, baby, not one. 'Rock and Roll I'm a dancing cat, so won't you come and dance with me? (Oooooooooooh!) (All the cats burst into cheers and applause, including Penelope) Mister Rock and Roll: '''Yeah, kitty! Here, kitty! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Whoo! '''Penelope: ''(simultaneously) Oh! Oh! Oh, this is great! You're great! Yay! ''(The scene dissolves to Penelope sadly walking through town, comparing him to Mister Rock and Roll) Penelope His singing's a bore Can't listen to more I wanna get out there and play So why should I put up with him? I can't stay (The scene cuts to Garfield playing his ukelele) Garfield Penelope, the girl for me My song has so much love, it's like a symphony (Penelope walks past Garfield, ignoring him and his ukelele) Garfield So what is it that's causing you to want to run and flee Oh, please come back to me (Garfield drops his ukelele and runs after Penelope all over town, up fire escapes, on rooftops, and back down again) Garfield Penelope, wait! Penelope] Oh, Garfield, you! Garfield Weren't we out on a date? Penelope Can't you see that we're through? Garfield Give a reason, at least Penelope This I cannot forgive Garfield I just got you a feast Penelope In the place where I live Garfield I've tried everything Penelope This has forced me to choose Garfield Don't you like how I sing? Penelope How you sing is a snooze Garfield What's he have that I don't? Penelope Let me send you a list Garfield I just know that you won't Penelope I just cannot resist (Penelope runs back around the corner, leaving Garfield behind; cut back to the Kit Kat Klub where Mister Rock and Roll and his band are still performing) Rock and Roll Wop-poppa lula bula bim bam boom We'll have a rocking wedding as a dancing bride and groom (Oooooh!) This ditty, Miss Kitty, is just for you (Yeah!) You're even better than catnip or even canned chopped kidney stew (Oooooooh-woo-woo-woo!) Mister Rock and Roll: 'Come here, Miss Kitty! Ha-ha-ha! ''(singing) ''Oooooh! ''(speaking) ''Yeah! Well, all right! ''(singing) ''Oooh! ''(The scene dissolves to Garfield, looking depressed in the alley over losing Penelope) '''Garfield I won't miss her smile or her face Won't see her when I look anyplace I'll just forget her Pretend I never met her I'll just walk away (Garfield walks and jumps from rooftop to rooftop, walks under a gate and keeps walking sadly) Garfield Let her stay with Mister Rock and Roll I'll just take a solitary stroll I won't miss her chatter I'll just get fatter And I'll walk away (Tears fall from Garfield's eyes as he continues walking through town, then he stops) Garfield Wait a sec, I'm starting now to find I can't get her off my mind (Garfield sits on the sidewalk) Now that I review it I guess I blew it How can I undo it? There must be a way (Garfield looks at a musical Elvis shop and gets an idea) Garfield: 'Hey! ''(The scene cuts back to the Kit Kat Klub where cats have gotten seemingly bored; Penelope and Mister Rock and Roll, the Hip Cat, are enjoying the time together over a shake when suddenly, Garfield, in an Elvis costume and a blue guitar arrives on stage and begins to sing in an Elvis-style voice with the band joining in and surprising Penelope and Mister Rock and Roll) '''Garfield Well, I got myself a big toupee A brand new suit of gold lamé (Penelope and Mister Rock and Roll are moving to the beat) Garfield And I curl my lip like I gotta sneeze Move around like I got fleas Penelope: ''(exclaims in delight)'' Garfield My gal will always be my baby Garfield: '''Woo! '''Penelope: (exclaims in even more delight) ''GARFIELD! ''(Penelope is madly in love with Garfield and promptly hops on stage to dance with him) Garfield And I got myself a cool guitar And in a flash, I was a star (All the cats are dancing along to the music as Penelope exclaims in delight again) Garfield People came from miles away Just to hear me sing and play My gal... Penelope Your gal... Garfield ...will always be... Penelope ...will always be... and Penelope ...my your baby Now, other guys may start to sing And get themselves applause But I will tell you just one thing... Garfield Don't you step on my blue suede paws (Penelope squeals in delight when Garfield sings right next to her) Garfield Now I'm the king of rock and roll Penelope When you sing, I lose control! (All the cats in the audience have dressed like Elvis, just like Garfield) Garfield Hey, people dress and sing like me and Penelope But for all eternity My Your gal will always be my your baby Garfield My gal... Penelope Your gal... and Penelope ...will always be my your baby Penelope embraces Garfield] Penelope: '''I love you, Garfield! '''Garfield: ''(speaking like Elvis) Hey, don't crush the suit, babe. It's a rental. 'Penelope' I'll always be your baby '''Garfield: '(speaking as Elvis) ''Excuse me, baby, I gotta go pose for a stamp. ''(Garfield spins off the stage as the audience bursts into cheers and applause) Penelope: 'I love you, Garfield! 'Penelope I'll always be your baby (Penelope squeals in delight as she hops after Garfield and curtain closes) (episode ends)Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6